The BloodRed Oracle of Shining Moonlight
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: [Sequel of Naruto's Secret on Full Moons] Strange events start to occur twelve years after Yuki's disappearance. A beast is waiting to awaken, a strong enemy is waiting the right time to make its move. Will Sasuke and Naruto be enough to save the world?
1. New Beginning

**The sequel you've been waiting for, people! Sorry I took so long, but I had troubles with this fleeting bitch called inspiration. Anyway, I have at last found what I could put in here. The whole plot didn't take form in my mind yet, but I'm working on it. I hope you enjoy the sequel of _Naruto's Secret on Full Moons_ and _Gray Night, Silver Skies_, which were paralel stories. It is preferable that you have read at least _Naruto's Secret on Full Moons_, since the other story is just a side story made to explain Kiba's love life that is mentionned here and there in this story and mentionned at the end of _Naruto's Secret on Full Moons._**

**By the way, _Gray Night, Silver Skies_ isn't even finished yet.**

**This story might seem weird. Mainly because I didn't plan what would come next. Also, be aware that I might use mythological creatures not at all related to Japan (a little like I did with the werewolves in _Naruto's Secret on Full Moons_).**

**This also contains lots of OC's. It may sound a little AU, too. I haven't decided wether to put lemons in here or not, yet. But, there sure are limes.**

**Pairings (for now): SasuNaru, DeiSaku, KibaOC.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and OC's.**

**Warning: Implied gay love, bad language.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

A dark figure stared in a pool of light contained in what looked like a bath for birds made out of crystal. Said figure wore a black hooded robe and had a somewhat sadistic smirk on its lips. The dark room, illuminated by the light emanating from the water of light, was made out of what must have once been white marble. A man, dressed in a plain, black yukata, entered the room by the metal door. He waited besides the doorway, looking at the dark figure. A dark chuckle echoed in the room as the figure passed a hand above the water.

"Chasing a pregnant woman seems so cliché. But it is so entertaining. I love to watch as she struggles so stay alive and keep her child alive." said the feminine voice of the dark figure.

The man by the entrance stayed silent, listening to his master.

"Although both you and I know very well that I won't allow her to die just yet. I shall let her have her child and give it to those boys she calls friends. And then we'll take her and have a little fun with these boys and the child."

The figure chuckled darkly once more. It passed a hand above the water another time and it stopped glowing. Then the figure turned around to face the man waiting.

"Don't you think this is thrilling, slave?" said the figure, its face hidden by the shadow of its hood.

"We must go for now, master. As much as your little plans of conquest are entertaining, the preparations for your soon-to-be domination must take priority. For now." replied the stoic man, keeping his face serious before his master.

"As much as I like that you keep me in tracks, I'd like you to relax a little more and enjoy the little actions I take to darken the world. After all…" A sadistic and predatory smile became visible on the figure's hidden face. "… once this girl is in our hands, our main obstacle will be the remains of the Uchiha clan. Even though who we'll face shall be an orphan, an ex-avenger and a loudmouth."

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

It has been twelve years already since then…

Since my brother's death…

Since Yuki's disappearance…

Since the extinction of the werewolves…

Since Eriole…

But I'm still having nightmares…

In the dreams I have…

The sun has turned black…

The ground is hard and sterile. The plants are dead. The winds are sharp and painful.

The villages… ruins I have difficulties recognizing.

The people… all dead, various bodies rotting here and there, as if slaughtered by some kind of vile beast three or four days ago.

A putrid smell hangs in the air and the wind doesn't seem to do anything against it.

And when I look at the horizon…

I see a dark castle standing tall above the rubbles of the world I have known and have grown to cherish.

And in the ramparts of this castle, a dark figure looks around the endless fields of desolation.

And just when that figure starts laughing darkly, as if the destruction had been its doing…

I wake up drenched in sweat, by body trembling, my breathing uneven. And then…

Just before Naruto wakes up to ask me what's going on…

I feel…

I feel something stirring inside of me. As if an evil being was locked up inside of me and was trying to wake up…

When I explained this feeling to Naruto, he told me he felt the same thing when Kyuubi, the demon fox that had been locked up inside of him, was waking up. He told me that it was nothing to be concerned about.

But it has nothing to calm me down and reassure me. It is all the opposite.

Because I know what exactly is stirring inside of me.

Yuki had feared it and she had used a special formula to protect herself from it.

But I fear that even if we have decimated them…

There is still one remaining…

And it is sleeping inside of me, trying to wake up.

I feel Naruto stir beside me and as his arm wraps around my chest, I hear his ragged, sleep-filled voice whisper roughly.

"Another one of those annoying nightmares I presume, Sasu?" says my blonde lover.

I let myself smile softly as I examine him lovingly. "Yeah, but nothing new." I reply with my own voice husky.

"Then stay down and try to enjoy our quiet morning while it lasts." he says while nuzzling my arm.

I hug him and put my face in his hair, inhaling his scent. "What do you mean, 'while it lasts'?" I ask softly.

Before he could respond anything, our bedroom door burst open and a very excited Eriole jumped on our bed.

"Come on! Wake up! Today's the day! Hurry up already! Lazy asses!" she cries happily, a big smile on her cute face.

Naruto chuckles a little and I look at Eriole, a little annoyed.

"Today's what day, Eriole? I thought you hated classes and school and such." I say with a frown.

She rolled her eyes. "Today's the day I'm getting Genin rank, daddy Sasuke!" she says matter-of-factly.

I smile a little as I remember the day Naruto and I got matched up in our Genin team. And the 'accidental' first kiss we had 'shared' that day due to some jackass sitting in front of me who pushed the desk so that Naruto's lips would crash on mine. Fuck! I totally forgot to beat the crap out of him back then! Too bad I forgot his face and name.

"You know what, Eriole? The day Sasuke and I got to know our Genin team was the day we had our first kiss." says Naruto with a wide grin.

"Moron. That one was accidental." I say to him.

"Then is this one accidental too?" he asks before crashing his lips on mine.

I gladly respond. After all, this isn't the first time we make out in front of Eriole.

"Ew! You don't have to show me what happened! And besides it's not today I'll get my first kiss! No way!" she exclaims.

Naruto breaks the kiss with a smile.

"Believe it!" they both say at the same time, smiling like idiots.

After having gotten dressed and having eaten her breakfast properly, Eriole headed out the front door of the Uchiha mansion. I look at her retreating figure through the window for a while with a little smile.

"Kids grow so fast…" I state absent-mindedly.

Naruto leans against me. "And I thought you were the one who 'hated kids and was hated by kids'." he teases with one of his goofy smiles.

I look at him with a frown. "Are you trying to mock me?"

He seems to hesitate a second. "Maybe…" he says with a sarcastic smirk.

I smirk too and pin him to the nearest wall, my lips capturing his in a passionate kiss. "Dobe."

He leans forward and licks my lips. "That's why you love me."

"You sure?" I ask teasingly.

"Teme!" he says, tackling me to the ground and attacking my lips with his.

Just another happy morning in the life of an ex-avenger and lover of the next Hokage. And of course I mean myself, Sasuke Uchiha.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**End of first chapter... I know, I made a very long time skip. But as you guys only asked for the sequel and not for the bonus chapter I offered in _Naruto's Secret on Full Moons_, this is what you get. A twelve years time skip. Instead of first having how Sasuke and Naruto managed to educate Eriole like a normal girl.**

**Sasuke: I've got three things to say after reading this chapter.**

**Me: Go ahead, Sasu-chan. I'm all ears... and eyes.**

**Sasuke: First, why the heck did you put me with not one but TWO Naruto's? Second, what do you mean by 'how they managed to educate Eriole like a normal girl'? We are more than able to do so! And third, why the heck a TWELVE years time skip? Couldn't you have made this fic with a five-year-old Eriole?**

**Me: For your first question, I plan to make another character even more 'miserable' than you, so stop complaining. For your second, you can't understand since you think a guy with emotional problems about his past living with the 'number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja' is a normal couple. And third, I have reasons to pick a twelve-year-old girl instead of a five-year-old.**

**Naruto: Will Yuki and Itachi be in this fic too?**

**Me: (wink) That's. A. Secret.**

**Itachi: Well I can answer about me. I won't be in the fanfiction except in the author's note since I died in exactly the 15th chapter of _Naruto's Secret on Full Moons_.**

**Naruto: Oh yeah, I remember now...**

**Me: Anyway. Please review, readers! Flames are accepted, even if they are unpleasant and harsh. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll put the next chapter. (wink) The next chapter is almost finished, so review if you want it! If not, well... let's not talk about the negative.**


	2. Encounters

**Hey people! Ahem... Well, anybody who actually READS this fic. I didn't exactly get ANY review for the last chapter... So I was a little reticent at putting the second chapter up. But then I thought: "You got people reading even if they are too lazy to review, so put up the second chapter and wait for results." This means I don't update as long as I don't get reviews. I gotta make that clear for everyone reading this.**

**So. This chapter may be a little boring. May. It is, again, split in two parts. And there's actually a reason for the first part of this chapter and the previous chapter. It's to keep you with me during the fic. Not everybody like slow beginnings. Anyway. The second part is more like an introduction of the new characters.**

**Warning: Slightly bad language**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I'd be living in a palace at the bottom of the sea. Which means I'll never own Naruto.**

**XxXxXxXnXxXxXxX**

It is dark. No… not merely dark… It is moonless, starless dark. No light at all, in other words. How did I end up agreeing to this… Well, no time to regret or anything. I've got no choice but to search in the darkness of this room. Can't leave the door open since it would be bad for the books. I've got an hour to find it… What was the title of that book, again? Oh yeah, I remember now. It should be in the historical section or something… maybe in the legend section…

My heart is pounding. Tsunade told me not to rush, but even though I've been trying to find the book she asked for as fast as I could, she asked a whole twelve years ago… I've been staying away from Konoha for seventeen years because of that… How I miss my village…

But today's the day, after twelve years of searching… I finally succeeded in locating the book. All I have to do now is to find it in this big library. Happy I brought a tiny lamp.

Let's see… There it is, right inside my backpack, beside Tsunade's letter. Time to make some light… Got it. Now I see clearly the gigantic library that continues on before me. I gasp a little.

"Fuck! I knew this place was big, but… it's not only big! It's HUGE!" I exclaim loudly to myself.

I look around in amazement. It was ten times bigger that Konoha's Big Library! How am I supposed to find a book in here without getting lost myself? A faint sound catches my attention. Getting on my guards, I stay as silent as possible, hiding my chakra and listening intently. It is very faint and irregular… but I hear… Tap… Tap…… Tap… Tap…… Tap… Tap…… Tap… I think I'm not mistaking if I say it's footsteps I hear. And it seems to be approaching. Whoever it is, they aren't very good at hiding their footsteps, but very good at hiding their chakra. I don't feel any. A chill runs up my spine and the footsteps stop. I look carefully around, my tiny lamp merely lighting ten meters around me.

"Can I help you?" asks suddenly a croaking voice.

I jump up in surprise and turn in the direction of the voice.

"Who's there?" I ask, seeing no one.

A figure steps in the light of my lamp. It's an old man with googly eyes. He's all bent and his clothes are covered in dust. He clears up his throat while looking at me.

"I am the librarian." he answers, his voice smooth and relaxed. "And who are you, young man?"

"I am a Jounin sent on an errand by Tsunade. I've been searching for a book for now twelve years and I have heard that it might be here." I say.

"Aye. No name is spoken as this is our first and last encounter. Very right indeed." says the man to himself.

"Could you help me find the book I'm searching for, Ojisan?" I ask, not paying attention at what he said.

"That is the duty I must fulfil. A librarian has to keep the library clean, but also to help people find the book they must have. I take it upon myself that the book you are searching for is not an ordinary one, since you've been searching for years, not even returning to your own village during all that time."

"I don't know exactly. All I know is the title and the author."

"What are they, then, young friend?"

"Right!" I opened my backpack and took out the letter Tsunade had sent to me. "The title is… _NightHawk Daemons_ and the author… _Kenlo Khi_."

Silence followed my words. A silence maybe too heavy for this situation to be normal. Something told me this book wasn't normal at all, as the old librarian only looked at me with an unreadable expression…

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Eriole ran happily, ahead of her newly-assigned team-mates and sensei, to the Hokage Monument's base.When she got there, she turned around and smiled brightly at the three of them.

"I won!" she cried out victoriously, raising her arms in the air.

"Calm down, Eriole. Not like it was a race." said her sensei, walking lazily behind his two other students. "This is so troublesome, I didn't think Naruto's hyperactivity could rub off so much on someone, especially not an Uchiha."

"You know Eriole's parents, sensei?" asked Kimi, Sakura and Deidara's son.

"Of course I know them. You forget that I was in the Rookie Nine too." Replied the sensei in a bored tone.

"What else do you know, sensei?" asked excitedly Toboe, Kiba and Zanne's son.

"A lot of things you're not allowed to know right now." replied the sensei. "Alright, listen up. I want you to introduce yourselves by saying your name, what you like and your goal in life. Who wants to start?"

"You should be the one to start, sensei, since you obviously know more about us than we know about you." said Eriole, crossing her arms.

The sensei's eye twitched. _'Why did I accept this job, again? Oh yeah. Because Tsunade wanted an 'ex' ANBU captain to keep an eye on those three.'_ he thought.

Flashback 

_Shikamaru looked, his permanently bored expression still present on his face, at the Godaime Hokage sitting before him behind her desk._

_"You wanted to see me, Tsunade-sama?" he asked, visibly bored and maybe a little irritated that the old woman had suspended his most recent mission because she wanted to talk to him._

_"Don't take your irritation out on me, Shikamaru. I have an even more important mission for you than the one I suspended to see you." said calmly the Godaime._

_Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow. "More important than getting back an important scroll from a band of bandits?"_

_"A lot more challenging than that. I want you to be the teacher of a Genin team."_

_"You can't be serious."_

_"But I am, Shikamaru. Kakashi will take your place for the time being. You can go see Iruka to have more information about your new team."_

_"Why do I have to be the one babysitting a bunch of twelve-year-olds?"_

_"Because it isn't any twelve-year-olds that we're talking about. And I need you as their teacher to guarantee their safety and well-being._

_"What kids are you talking about, then?"_

End of Flashback Shikamaru's POV 

I looked at the three of them, revising in my head the reports Iruka had provided me when he learned that I would be their sensei.

The first one standing to the left. Toboe Inuzuka. Son of Kiba Inuzuka and Zanne. He has great taijutsu abilities and his genjutsu and ninjutsu aren't to be underestimated. He would be even better if he had chosen a dog companion yet. Says he's waiting to find a wolf.

The one to the right. Kimi Haruno. Son of Deidara and Sakura Haruno. Excellent genjutsu abilities and great tactician. A bit of a cry-baby, though, but he'll never let anyone down. His taijutsu could use a little bit of training.

And finally the one in the middle. Eriole Uchiha. Daughter of Itachi Uchiha and Yuki Suikitsu. Has been left in the care of Naruto and Sasuke because of some problems that are kept secret. Presumed orphan. Specialised in ninjutsu even though she can't use the sharingan yet. She has good genjutsu and taijutsu abilities too. Can be a bit temperamental sometimes. She has great leadership skills and a good team-work spirit.

I look at the three of them for another moment. They all kept quiet, waiting for me to introduce myself. What a drag.

"Alright." I sigh. "My name is Shikamaru Narra. My hoddy is to play shogi and go. As for my goal in life, I want to retire and die before my wife."

"Do you have a catch phrase, Shikamaru-sensei?" asks Kimi, a big smile on his face.

Why assigning me, of all people, to be the teacher of a bunch of brats? I already have two at home. "What a drag." I say out loud without thinking.

All three sweat-drop. I sigh again.

"Alright…" I start, looking boredly at them.

I point at Kimi Haruno. He has short, reddish-blond hair and bright sea-green eyes. He wears a red coat and reddish-brown pante, that are visibly too big for him. His headband hangs around his neck. I'd say his height is about 4'10" and his weight is about 89 lbs.

"You shall be the first to introduce yourself." I said, leaning against a tree and keeping my eyes on the three of them.

"Ok. My name is Kimi Haruno. I love to hear my dad talking about stupid storied that he obviously made up to impress me. My goal in life is to one day become Hokage!" he says cheerily.

My eye twitches and I start to wonder how many Naruto's there are in the village. "Alright…"

I point at Toboe Inuzuka. His dark brown hair come to his shoulders, without giving him a feminine look. Green tattoos similar to Kiba's are on his face. His eyes are, strangely, a light blue colour. Must be his mom's influence. He wears a large, black t-shirt, black wrist-warmers and tight black pants. And contrarily to everyone else, he wears black boots. Height 5'1" and weight 95 lbs.

"Your turn." I say, bored.

"My name is Toboe Inuzuka. I like girls and my goal in life is to conquer the heart of every girl in town!" he says with a wide smirk.

My two other students make a step or two away from the Inuzuka, while sweat-dropping. I sigh, annoyed, and look at the third kid.

Eriole Uchiha, only girl in my team, carries well the fact that Uchiha's have good looks. Her black hair is shoulder-length and depending on the angle of the light, one could almost see it shine blood-red. Her black eyes have a slight midnight blue hue in them. Her skin is as pale as any Uchiha's. She wears a dark-blue shirt similar to the one Sasuke once wore and black shorts. Height 4'11" and weight 83 lbs.

"Last but not least. Go ahead and present yourself." I said, breaking their awkward silence.

A confident smirk surfaces on the young Uchiha's face as all the awkwardness of earlier is forgotten.

"My name is Eriole Uchiha. I like to pick on daddy Sasuke's patience with daddy Naruto. As for my goal in life, I want to become the strongest ninja ever and go in the ANBU squad as a captain." she says, absolutely determined.

And I can read in her eyes that she wants nothing else than renown and power. And maybe dying of deadly injuries while coming back to the village. And as I read how she plans to die, I see a flicker of red around her pupils. I immediately frown as the recognisable sign of sharingan disappears almost as quickly as it had come.

Three pairs of questioning eyes gaze at me. I then stop staring.

"Let's start the training today, shall we?" I say smoothly, earning in reply three hesitant nods.

Deep down, I start to wonder if the Uchiha's aren't cursed by the sharingan itself, pushed to seek power by any means possible… something I should discuss with Tsunade, Sasuke and Naruto as soon as possible.

**XxXxXxXnXxXxXxX**

**End of second chapter. Gloomy end of chapter. I know. But I'm trying to make this dark.**

**Naruto: WTF? Shikamaru's married?**

**Me: Yes. And he has two children: a boy and a girl. Which are too young to be Genin yet.**

**Sasuke: Who's his wife so that I can pity her?**

**Me: I haven't decided yet. Maybe Tenten.**

**Sasu & Naru: (disbelieving) Tenten?**

**Shikamaru: You do know that people see more with Ino or Temari than Tenten, right?**

**Me: Of course I know but I do not aprove. I prefer weird pairings. Like loud, orange-loving, taned-skinned knuckle-head and quiet, power-hungry, pale-skinned pervert here. (points at Naruto and Sasuke)**

**Shikamaru: ...whatever.**

**Me: Oops! End of author's note! (kicks everybody, except the readers, out of the room) Remember, everyone. NO REVIEW, NO NEXT CHAPTER. I might even delete this story if I don't get reviews. So you know what you gotta do if you wanna keep reading this freaking fic. REVIEW please.**


	3. Sumimasen

_**Sorry, everyone. I won't continue this fic. I'm going to delete it soon and start all over.**_


End file.
